Pretty Rhythm : Sensational Parade
by YuiYumekawa13
Summary: Minami Irono, a girl who loves prism shows and dreams to be in it, but a bit the only problem she can't do prism jumps, skate, or stand on ice properly. Follow her adventure


Yokohama, Japan

Minami Pov

My name is Minami Irono, 14 years old. I always dream of being a prism star. Right now i'm trying to find my notebook. When i found it i went downstairs and take a bite of toast with strawberry jam.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai" my parents shouted back

I ran towards the train station since my school is quite far away from my house. After about 15 minutes, i finally nearing my school with 10 minutes to spare. I saw two of my friends talking and didn't see me behind them.

"Ohayou! Asako-chan! Haruka-chan!" I shouted making them jumped up a bit.

"Ohayou Minami/Nami-chan" they said

"Let's hurry to class, i want to watch Prism TV before the bell rings" I said taking their hands running to class. Then i open my ipad and log in to Prism TV.

Prism TV Pov.

"Ohayou-gozaimas! Your host, Serenon is here" Kanon and Serena said together.

"Now today's special guest is the one and only...Prizmmy!" Serena said

"Konnichiwa Mia desu" "Reina desu" "Karin desu" "Ayami desu" "And we are Prizmmy"

"There's also another special guest its...Puretty!" Kanon said

"Konnichiwa, Hye In desu" "Celebrity Chae Kyoung desu" "Yay Shi Yoon desu" "Paku Paku Jae Eun desu" "So Min desu" "And we are Puretty"

"Hye In!" Mia said running towards her and hugged her

"Todays topic is the Past and Present. Both teams are now famous. Both teams also entered the same event when they're still amateurs. Now time for fan-question number one! Kanon if you please read the first letter" Serena said

"The first letter is for Mia-san

Dear Mia Ageha,

I've always loved your performances, especially your Symphonia jump. For my question, how does it feel when you jump Passionate Symphonia and you beat Aira Harune?

From, Your fan

So what's your answer Mia-san?" Kanon asked

••Timeskip••

"So thats all for today. Before we end it there's a another special guest. One of the famous group member, and now the owner of Pretty Top...Mion Takamine" Serena said. Mion then appeared on the screen.

"Konnichiwa, i have an annoucement to make. In a week, there will be an open audition to be part of Pretty Top. The judges will be myself, and the audience. For further information, you can login to our website, and sign up there too. This audition will take place at Town Square. That's all thankyou"

Minami Pov

I quickly logged into their website and signed up. Without looking at the information.

"Eto...That was fast" Asako said as she and Haruka sweatdropped

"You didn't even read the information box in the site. Is that alright, Nami-chan?" Haruka asked

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be KiraHapī!" I did my signature move

"I don't why but i always feel nervous whenever you said your catchphrase" Asako said

The bell rings signaling the students to go to their class. I put my ipad back in my bag.

••Timeskip••Next week••

I change into my casual clothes (profile pic️last chapter) , put my ipad in my bag, and off i go to Town Square. My dream will come true today...If I pass.

I saw a long line of girls my age infront of Prism Stone. I line up aswell. The first audition, is interview.

I was last since i'm at the back of the line.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu" i bowed to Mion-san, Wataru-san, and a really huge man.

"So you're Minami Irono. Seeing the profile document you filled in just before the interview, it seem to have lots of drawings" Mion-san said looking at my document

"Well i guess, its a bit weird to have drawings on them. Hehe" i sweatdropped

"So first question, why do you want to join Pretty Top? Is it important to you?" Mion-san asked

"Of course its important to me because of my dream to be a prism star that shines the most among them" i answered happily.

••Timeskip to last question••

"Last question, can you do Prism Shows?" Mion-san asked

"Eto...actually no. I can't even skate. Hehe" Silence fill the air.

1

2

3

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO PRISM SHOWS?!" Mion-san and Wataru-san yelled

"E-Eto. There's nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be KiraHapī. There isn't an audition with doing a prism show...r-right?" I said

"ITS WRITTEN IN THE INFORMATION BOX IN OUR BLOG!" Mion said yelled again. "I see you're one of the people who apply without reading the information. ITS EVEN WRITTEN IN CAPS LOCK AND BOLD LETTERS IN OUR BLOG!" Mion-san yelled

I unlocked my ipad, logged into their blog and looked at the information box.

"Hehe...i guess i didn't read it clear enough...or maybe didn't even read it...hehe"

After i got out of the room, i looked at the dressing mirror next to me.

"Ahhh...What should i do now?!" I shooked my hair with my hands.

"Next audition, will determined whether you're in or not. You can follow Wataru to the backstage and change when you're called. Good luck" Mion-san said

I followed the group of girls to the stage filled with lots of thing in my mind. I saw the stage, the stage where Aira-san and Rizumu-san from MARs first performance. One by one the girls already performed. All of them can skate but only some of them can do a prism jump. Then i realized, i'm the only one left. I start to panic.

"Minami Irono, you're next"

"H-hai"

I went to the door every girl go to before. Inside is a clothes paradise.

"Welcome to Prism Show World. Meganee desu. Please choose your coord for today" the lady said

"Coord?" I saw a table with a trunk full of heart shape stones. I choose the same designs as what Aira-san used the first time but pastel colors and also a clover necklace.

I gived it to the lady, and she said to stand on the circle with hearts. And i transform into the clothes. Wearing it makes my heart race.

I shakingly walk towards the stage. Its full of audience. Once the music starts, i fell. **(Song : You May Dream)**

 **Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!**

 **Do you wanna dance with me?**

 **Sora no iro to haru no kaori**

I tried to stand up again. When i moved my foot, i end up falling again.

 **Mazete mireba koi no yokan**

 **Te o nobaseba todoku kyori ni**

 **Mirai sugu soba ni aru**

The audience starts to booing. And i start to tear up. Everytime i stand i just fell again and again.

 **Yuuki dashiki mama no rouge**

 **Tsukete mireba mune dokidoki**

 **Sukoshi senobi otana mitai**

 **Papa ni naisho dakara ne**

Then i hear a voice inside my head.

"Believe in the Prism Sparkle. Anyone who believe in it and their own potential can do a prism jump" I felt the prism wind. Its really warm.

 **Ima wa mada hayai to iu kedo...**

 **Gaman dekinai saa**

I tried standing up again. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes feeling the prism rainbow in my eyes ( ** _pretty much like yume nijino's eyes when she had her progression aura_** )

I don't want to leave the stage yet. I feel excitement like when i watch other prism stars but even better.

 **Let's, Let's Dance!**

 **(Let's Dance!)**

Something appear around me as i dance. **( _Prism aura : Rainbow arch above her, Pink ribbon, Rainbow Prism stones, Gold sparkles_ )**

 **Mega tanoshii Mecha moriagaro**

 **Muzumuzu rizumu ni norinori nori makureba**

 **Yanchana ko wa chansu te ni suru**

 **Itsu no hi ka kanau hazu minna no purizumu!**

I skated around the stage and jump.

"Heartful Splash!"

And land safely. The thing around me soon disappeared once the song stopped. Silence filled the air replaced with loud applause from the audience.

After my performance, we all went back to prism stone shop for the results.

"The results are in, fans gave fan-calls to you all. The ones who will be part of Pretty Top are Yuri Kizaki, Niki Kuribayashi, (blah blah blah), and finally Minami Irono. Thank you all for participating." Mion-san said before she left.

I smiled happily when i got home.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Minami" my mom and dad said

During the whole day i told them the whole story about today.

Aira Pov

Right now I'm watching the Pretty Top audition. When i watched the last girl perform, it just made my heart thumped in excitement. My phone rings, its Rizumu-chan.

"Moshi moshi Aira"

"Rizumu-chan"

"Are you watching Pretty Top audition?"

"Hmm. I'm amazed by the last girl"

"I know, she fell at beginning, then she able to do a prism jump. Its so cool!"

"Ne Aira when can we do a show together like we used to again?"

"Maybe soon...I want to meet the girl"

"Well, i'm going now, i need to tuck Hiroki to bed. Bye!" **( _Hiroki is R H son_ )**

"Bye!"

'A show together...sounds fun' i thought. Shou came in the room. We talked about fashion and the news about doing a MARs show again.

Jun Pov

I have never seen such an amazing performance by a newbie. The aura around her will definitely surprass any prism star. But it might endanger herself.

"Prism Aura...this year will be interesting"

 ** _Total words : 1576_**


End file.
